


checking him out

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Erica, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Pining, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: He was back.Tall, dark, and broody was back on his floor for the third Friday night in a row… with a partner.  Of course TDB would have a gorgeous, blonde girlfriend.





	checking him out

**Author's Note:**

> I started something else for today but it got a bit more involved than I felt I could comfortably finish tonight.

He was back. 

Tall, dark, and broody was back on his floor for the third Friday night in a row… with a partner. Of course TDB would have a gorgeous, blonde girlfriend. 

“There’s no justice in the world,” Stiles sighed and slumped against the circulation counter as he stared at TDB’s back. His blonde friend sat on his right so Stiles could see how perfect she was in profile, as she whispered to TDB, laughed at whatever he said, and flipped her perfect curls over her shoulder.

Stiles noticed TDB a couple months earlier when he passed through Stiles’ floor at Beacon Valley College library. He made eye contact with Stiles, nodded seriously, and was forever imprinted on Stiles’ soul. He jerked off to that single moment for a week.

Stiles worked alone Friday nights and couldn’t even ask someone else if they knew who he was or what his name was. He tried to explain what TDB looked like to Scott, who worked more shifts during the week, but he kept getting caught up in explaining the exact shade of hazel his eyes were. Scott wouldn’t remember him anyway because he didn’t look like his girlfriend Allison. 

Three weeks ago TDB walked through the doors to Stiles’ floor slowly, caught sight of Stiles behind the desk, and nodded again. Stiles nodded back this time and TDB sat down at the exact same table each week. It’s not like anyone else was fighting for it on Friday evenings, after all. 

It gave Stiles ample opportunity to study him from the back and occasionally his profile when he turned his head. He never checked any books out and didn’t even get any from the shelves so Stiles couldn’t even tell what he was researching. TDB just worked on his laptop from the time he arrived to when he left, no more and no less.

Until tonight with the arrival of his blonde friend. 

And she was very friendly from the looks of it. She smiled and laughed freely at whatever TDB said, touched his arm, curled her hand around his shoulder when she leaned in to whisper things in his ear… It made Stiles ache with want for something he could never have.

“Maybe he’s a total asshole,” he muttered to himself as he puttered with odds and ends behind the circulation counter, tossing stray elastic bands in a jar and neatly stacking info cards for website access. 

The thought didn’t make him feel better but he didn’t have time to dwell on it because Isaac pushed through the door with the returns cart. 

“Just a couple tonight,” Isaac said by way of greeting as he passed over the small stack of books Stiles would need to reshelve.

“Thanks, man,” Stiles replied absently, eyes darting over to TDB and the blonde again.

Isaac noticed where he was looking and waved suddenly. Stiles did a double take. 

“You know her?” Stiles asked when the blonde jerked her head back in recognition and gave Isaac a grin.

“Yeah, it’s my friend’s girlfriend, Erica,” Isaac explained.

“Oh! Do you know who she’s--”

One of the other floor attendants rushed through the door cutting him off. “Lahey, we need a mop in the main lobby,” she said breathlessly before rushing off.

“I hope it’s a slushie and not barf,” Isaac bemoaned before he left with a wave. 

Stiles turned back to the counter to scan the books back into inventory with some pep in his step. Erica wasn’t with TDB which meant Stiles didn’t have to stand back and stare dagger eyes at her. It would make jerking off in the shower much easier later on that night, that was for sure. 

He didn’t dare leave the counter to reshelve the books, lest he miss the chance to watch TDB yawn or lean over to grab a fallen pen or stretch. He basically spent an entire hour with his head on one hand, staring at TDB’s back and watching Erica for cues on what they were talking about. 

When they finally left, a few minutes before nine, Stiles kept his head down and pretended to be busy on the computer but he looked up as TDB passed by and Erica caught his eye. She winked at him and Stiles was sure he flushed bright red at being caught staring. He waited until they were out the door and down the hall before he grabbed the books to reshelve.

It only took him a couple minutes to return them and he took the chance to do a quick glance over at the study carrels to make sure they were neat and orderly. There were only a handful of other students on his floor and they were all both regular and neat so he knew it would be an easy closing for the night. 

When he got back to the front he passed the table TDB and Erica were sitting at. At the spot Erica was sitting at there were a couple pieces of crumpled paper and some wrappers, and a business card. With a sigh he scooped it up quickly, intending to chuck it in the trash. 

As he was getting ready to drop it in the can he noticed some writing scrawled on the back of the business card. The card was one from the circulation counter with the library hours on it. On the back was written, _his name is Derek ;) He’s got the hots for you 2. Call him._

Stiles’ heart thumped hard in his chest as he read and re-read the message at least ten times. Was it a joke, was it legitimate, was it something Stiles would do?

He turned the card over and over in his hand as he contemplated calling the number. Before he could decide Isaac walked in again.

“Slushie or barf?” Stiles asked. 

“Almost two liters of soda,” Isaac said with a shake of his head. “Assholes. Anyway, Erica told me to come back and tell you, ‘don’t think, just do it’. You know what that means?”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, I do. Thanks, man.”

As Isaac walked back out Stiles glanced around and took his phone out of his pocket. He typed in the number on the card, then hesitated for a moment, wondering what he would say. 

He blew out a deep breath, said “fuck it” and hit call.


End file.
